


Day 14: Volunteering

by VampireVengence



Series: Avengers Advent [14]
Category: Marvel, Marvel (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Bucky Is A Massive Dork, Christmas, Christmas Fluff, Christmas songs, Dancing and Singing, Gen, M/M, Raising Money, Singing, Steve is too nice, Stucky - Freeform, volunteering
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-14
Updated: 2016-12-14
Packaged: 2018-09-08 14:51:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 812
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8849233
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VampireVengence/pseuds/VampireVengence
Summary: Steve is volunteering to help raise money for the Salvation Army when he's helped by a mysterious stranger.





	

Steve shivered as another cold gust of wind blew through him, chilling him to the bone. He knew he should have worn his thicker coat. He put the plastic donations bucket down and blew on his hands as he cupped them to his face, desperate to at least gain some feeling back in his fingers. 

 

Steve was stood outside the mall volunteering for the Salvation Army. He'd been stood there since the mall opened that morning and it was now almost 1:30 pm. He was cold and tired and people hadn't been feeling very generous. He pulled his santa hat down a little further down his head and smiled brightly at the strangers walking by. 

 

"You look frozen." He turned to find a tall, dark haired stranger smiling at him. He offered him one of the cups of coffee he had in his hands, much to Steve's surprise. "Oh no, it's okay." He said but the guy continued to hold it out to him. "Come on, let me do something nice for you seen as you're being nice to everyone else." Steve gingerly took the coffee and the guy threw some change into his bucket. 

 

"I saw you stood here on my way to work this morning, have you seriously been here all day?" Steve nodded, taking a large swig of his drink. It was like heaven. "Yeah, just trying to raise as much as I can before the holidays. That's when they need it most." The guy nodded with a smile. "Raised much so far?" Steve's smile faltered slightly before he sighed. "Not really. People don't seem to be feeling the festive spirit." The guy just laughed. 

 

"Well you need to make them want to part with their money. You could sing or something." Steve's eyebrows shot up his forehead and the guy just chuckled again, deep and warm. "Or you could offer out mulled wine. People are always generous when alcohols involved." Steve chuckled too but shook his head. "Charity shouldn't be about alcohol and getting things. It's supposed to be about giving to the less fortunate because you can afford to. It's about compassion and love for your fellow man." The guy shrugged. "Alright singing it is then." 

 

Before Steve could react the brunette started to sing. _"So this is christmas, and what have you done?"_ It wasn't by any means a good voice but it wasn't terrible either. Steve just started laughing as the guy winked at him, still singing as loud as he could, startling passers by. "Come on you're the one volunteering here." He hissed at Steve between versus. With a sigh of defeat Steve joined in. 

 

_"A very Merry Xmas  
_ _And a happy New Year  
_ _Let's hope it's a good one  
_ _Without any fear_

 

_And so this is Xmas (war is over)"_

 

Steve smiled as the mysterious stranger took on the backing vocals as Steve continued with the lead. He started to sway from side to side, casually wrapping his arm around Steve and forcing him to do the same.

 

_"For weak and for strong (if you want it)  
_ _For rich and the poor ones (war is over)  
_ _The world is so wrong (now)  
_ _And so happy Xmas (war is over)  
_ _For black and for white (if you want it)  
_ _For yellow and red ones (war is over)  
_ _Let's stop all the fight (now)_

 

_A very Merry Xmas  
_ _And a happy New Year_   


_Let's hope it's a good one  
_ _Without any fear_

 

_And so this is Xmas (war is over)  
_ _And what have we done (if you want it)  
_ _Another year over (war is over)  
_ _A new one just begun (now)  
_ _And so happy Xmas (war is over)  
_ _We hope you have fun (if you want it)_   


_The near and the dear one (war is over)  
_ _The old and the young (now)"_

 

A small crowd had started to gather and were watching the pair, singing along. A little girl came running over and started dancing with them, much to the amusement of the onlookers. Steve was having a hard time not just cracking up and collapsing in a heap. 

 

_"A very Merry Xmas  
_ _And a happy New Year  
_ _Let's hope it's a good one  
_ _Without any fear_

 

_War is over, if you want it  
_ _War is over now"_

 

They finished the song with a bow and the crowd clapped and whooped, apparently enjoying the show. "Thank you! Thank you!" The crowd all threw some donations into the pot before slowly dispersing. The guy laughed with joy and turned to Steve with a grin. "See, I told you!" Steve couldn't help but smile at the total strangers joy. "Okay maybe you were right." 

 

The guy laughed and Steve offered him his hand. "I'm Steve." The guy grinned and shook it. "James, but everyone calls me Bucky." Steve nodded as they let go. "Well thanks Buck." 


End file.
